The invention relates to warp knitting machines having one row of needles with warp yarn carriers and weft yarn carriers for the base fabric construction, as well as with several pile yarn carriers assigned to one needle, one of the pile yarns forming loops over these pile sinkers being tied-in as stitch, and the non-pattern-forming pile yarns being tucked, in alternating directions, under their needles as standing weft.
It is known how to arrange in a warp knitting machine with pile sinkers, multiple pile yarn carriers within the angle between the pile sinkers and the breast of the needle when in clearing position, the exit openings of the pile yarn carriers being about parallel to the stem of the needle. Yarn selectors with their throat open towards the needle, are assigned to these exit openings, which also, according to the pattern can be assigned each to one yarn exit opening and which can be lowered, in every second row, to a position below the needle hook. The multiple yarn carrier can be racked between the rows of needles, in every second row of stitches (GDR Pat. Nos. 110 073, 119,275).
This device allows the manufacture with highest productivity, of a Jacquard-patterned knit pile of appropriate fine gauge.
The nearly untwisted synthetic material for the pile yarn suitably used herein, will lead to defects in the selection of the pile yarn by the yarn selector, especially with a larger number of pile yarn per wale, and where on clearing the needles penetrate the tow of pile yarn. The results are either defects in the pattern or defects in the entire tying. Knit pile especially of multi-ply yarn or of a higher fineness will be of poorer quality.